


The Soul Pet

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, soul pets, tumblr bunny inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a lot of secrets but his attachment to his pet bird, Alvin, may be the biggest one yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Pet

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came from this prompt:  
> "Tim is originally from a reality where a person’s soul resides outside the body. Everyone in his new home just think he’s really attached to his ‘pet’ (which he takes everywhere)."   
> which is from Tumblr User Kirinsaga and their 'bunnies'

“Tim, would you get that damn animal off the couch?” Cassie demanded, shooing the bird off the back of the couch. A smile tugged at the corner of Tim’s mouth and he whistled at the bird. It neatly hopped onto his knee and Cassie sighed, flopping onto the cushions. 

“Sorry, Cassie. Though, Alvin _was_ there first.” Tim pointed out. 

“Not funny, Bird Boy.” Cassie warned. “Why do you bring that bird here? Don’t trust Batman to look after it for forty-eight hours?” She asked, irritably. 

“No, I...I just like keeping Alvin close.” Tim replied, lifting his hand and stroking the bird’s head. 

“It’s so cool that Tim gets a bird. I want a bird.” Bart said, running up to where Cassie and Tim where, the air moving around him viciously. Tim’s arms wrapped around Alvin and he held him to his chest. The cape fluttered around his chest, concealing the bird. 

“Whoa. Someone’s protective of their pet.” Kon teased. Alvin poked his head out and looked at him. 

“It’s Tim, of course he’s going to be an overprotective pet owner.” Cassie said, half teasing him. 

“What’s so special about Alvin, Tim?” Kon asked. Alvin stepped out of the security of Tim’s cape and sat on Tim’s knee, observing Kon. 

“He’s just... I dunno. He’s just special.” Tim said, shrugging. The half-truth was becoming harder to say these days - Tim knew he was going to trip over it one day and accidentally tell-all. 

Kon held a finger out to the bird and Alvin neatly hopped onto the perch. 

Alvin didn’t even flinch when Kon started stroking his head; in fact, the bird leaned in to his touch. 

“Tim? You okay?” Cassie asked, eyeing the Boy Wonder suspiciously. Tim awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away. Alvin flew back to his side, landing on the shoulder of his costume. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> will probably continue this but I feel guilty for not posting over half-term so this is it for now.


End file.
